


Not the End of the World

by AdotHann



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Logan is Aziraphale, M/M, Virgil is Crowley, my chemical romance is also queen, my chemical romance is dead, weird characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: In which Virgil tries to tell his angelic adversary (boyfriend) that the end is nigh, and Logan doesn't know the meaning of the word ineffable.-Or, something someone on tumblr wanted





	Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Should have tagged this as major character death for My Chemical Romance

"I don't remember hearing this song when you sat me down and made me listen to M-C-R-" Logan enunciated the initials carefully "-'s entire discography in one sitting, including all of their unreleased demos - and no, I still don't want to know how you got those. Is this song new?"

"No." Virgil said moodily, switching off My Chemical Romance's _We are the Champions_ a little too violently, "There are no new songs. They broke up."

"Oh." Logan said. He was not very good at emotions. "Well. Everything has to end eventually. Its ineffable."

Virgil shot him an odd look over the rims of his dark glasses. "I think you mean inevitable."

"No I don't." Logan said quickly. "I mean, I don't make mistakes like that. With words. I said inevitable, you just misheard me."

Virgil snickered. "Yeah," He said, "whatever you say, angel."

There was a pause. Comfortable silence was something that Logan and Virgil had been cultivating for millennia now, and they'd gotten very good at it. The silence became less comfortable as Virgil realised there was something tugging at the back of his mind.

Something he'd forgotten to do, perhaps? No, that couldn't be it. He'd spent half the afternoon gluing pennies to the sidewalk, convinced two managing directors to blow their yearly budget on revamp their companies as something 'new and hip™' instead of updating their operating system from Windows Vista in 2017. His evil deed quota was definitely full. He'd also remembered to water his plants

No, Virgil rarely forgot to do anything. As he'd put it once, to a rather confused Logan, he had turned crazily over-thinking-everything-out-of-fear-that-he'd-forget-to-do-something into an art form. There were, of course, exceptions to this. Like when he was in a bad situation, and couldn't do anything to change the situation. Then he'd simply suppress the thought and hope that it went away before anything really bad happened.

Virgil tried to squash his anxiety. Whatever he was forgetting couldn't be that bad. It's not like it was the end of the world or anything -

Oh.

"So, um, you know how you said that everything has to end eventually?" Virgil said conversationally. "Inevitability and all that?"

"Yes." Logan said, "I'm glad you're taking my words on board, Virgil. I do believe they will help with your coping mechanisms immensely."

"Yes, um, well. "I'm not ssure there'll be time for that." Virgil said. This might have been true regardless of how much time they had; Virgil had been working on his bad coping mechanisms for millennia. They were instinctual at this point.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. "We're immortal. We have all the time in the world."

"That'sss what I'm trying to ssssay." Virgil stressed. "The world doesssssn't have all that long."

"What do you mean?" The angel asked.

"The Apocalypsssse, Logan." Virgil said, abandoning subtly all together.

"Oh. Already?" Logan asked. To any casual listener, he might have sounded a little dismayed. To Virgil, who had known him since the beginning of life on earth, he was pretty much sobbing into the demon's hoodie.

"Yesssssss." Virgil hissed.

Logan began fishing in his coat pocket for something. To Virgil's horror, he pulled out a set of flashcards, held neatly together by one of those gummy bands that people wore in the early 2000s then forgot about as soon as their scene phases were over. Virgil had been quite proud of scene kid culture, it had almost gotten him a promotion.

Finally, Logan found the right flash card. "Well," He said, "that's... _lame_."

"I don't think that quite coverssss it." Virgil said, and began to weigh up his love for his Bentley against how much he wanted to use all his supernatural strength to slam his head into the steering wheel. "Come on, let's get lunch."


End file.
